Flame
Flame is a young male SkyWing who, before attending Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Gold Winglet, was part of the false Dragonet of Destiny. Morrowseer intended for Flame to replace Glory in the Dragonet Prophecy, but after the volcano exploded and killed Morrowseer, he escaped to the Rainforest Kingdom. After attempting to kill Stonemover, he was removed from Jade Mountain Academy and is currently working as a healer in the Sky Kingdom. Appearance Flame has ruby-red scales, large red wings , orange eyes, and sharp claws . He has a long, hideous scar that was caused by Viper, which runs from one corner of his mouth sideways and up across his face, straight through the opposite eye. The scar was later healed by Darkstalker through an enchanted flower petal. However, he later regained his scar, as he accepted an earring from Qibli that caused the wearer to be immune to Darkstalker's spells. Personality Flame is nasty, cruel, aggressive and uncaring; he enjoys setting Squid on fire and telling Ochre, Viper, and Fatespeaker that he wished they would all die, but perhaps this is a bitter reaction to being separated from his mother, Avalanche. He is shown very loving to his mother, but in Moon Rising, he shows bitter thoughts towards her for bringing him to the academy. Sunny believes he is a completely different dragon around those who care about him. He also shows empathy for his fellow SkyWings and is shown to be very dependent since the incident in the Night Kingdom. It was revealed that he has an interest in being an assassin when he visited Deathbringer with the question "What does it take to become an assassin?" It is possible that he wanted to kill Morrowseer for what he had done, or he could've wanted to kill the other false dragonets but his true motive and reason is unknown, for now. In Moon Rising, Moon tries to go into his mind and finds it fast, furious, and in turmoil, with thoughts like a torrent of inky bile. In her own words to Qibli, "I just had a weird experience in Flame's head. It's horrible in there". In Talons of Power, it is revealed by Darkstalker that he stole the third dreamvisitor from Starflight in The Dark Secret with help from Ochre, possibly making him the darkness of dragons ''and ''the stalker of dreams from Moon's prophecy. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, Flame was shown arguing with the other false dragonets. In the epilogue, when Ochre moaned that he wanted to die, Flame says that he also wanted him to die. When Fatespeaker had a "vision", he said that he wants her to die as well. He appeared to say this a lot. The Dark Secret Flame first appeared when he was introduced to Starflight along with the other false dragonets. He "voted" for him to replace Fatespeaker, and appeared smug when Morrowseer said that Flame was the only one that will certainly replace the RainWing dragonet, "a mistake" (according to Morrowseer) named Glory. At the time, he clearly preferred the actual dragonet over their own, expressing his distaste for the eccentric NightWing. Morrowseer ordered the false dragonets to kill Starflight, and Viper asked if they could kill Fatespeaker instead, to which Flame agreed. The old NightWing refused their request and bellowed at them to listen. Starflight fled, knowing he'd be overpowered in a fight, and Flame, Squid, Viper, and Ochre chased him. During the chase, Flame caught up to Starflight very quickly, but was taken to the dungeons along with Ochre when he carelessly told a guard that he was "trying to kill a NightWing dragonet". After a night in the dungeons, Morrowseer let them out. While in jail, he met Deathbringer and asked him about being an assassin. He later snuck away, with Starflight and Fatespeaker coming along curiously, to ask him what it took to be an assassin. Deathbringer somewhat reflected on his experience with Glory, to which Flame thought of with contempt and didn't care for. He left the scene, tired of hearing Deathbringer's story. When the false dragonets and Starflight flew to the mainland in the pouring rain, Flame was the only one who wasn't breathing heavily afterward, due to his large wings. Flame was upset when Morrowseer's backup NightWings massacred the SkyWing outpost but was not upset at all when Morrowseer banished Squid. However, this could be because he was distracted since he had just watched his fellow tribemates burn to their deaths. During a practice fight with the false dragonets, Viper and Flame attacked Fatespeaker. The SandWing was about to stab Fatespeaker with her venomous tail, but Starflight bashed into her and knocked her away. Viper's tail accidentally scratched Flame in the face when she was hopelessly trying to regain balance, as she plummeted into the lava river below. Later, Starflight and Fatespeaker carried Flame out of the NightWing healer's room to go through the tunnel to the rainforest, claiming to have orders from the NightWing queen. He was taken to the RainWing healers and treated with cactus juice, which was the same cure Sunny once used for Webs' injury. The Brightest Night Flame spent the majority of his time in the healer's hut, recovering, and didn’t want to be seen with the scar the injury had left. When he was asked to guide Sunny and Tsunami to the Talons of Peace's camp, he threw a bowl of mangoes at them, refusing to let anyone see his face. Sunny and Tsunami left with Ochre instead, and when they arrived at the camp, they are greeted by Nautilus, Riptide, Avalanche, an unknown SandWing, and an IceWing (most likely Cirrus). Flame, who was apparently following Sunny and Tsunami, appeared in the sky, and nearly fell out of the sky before he dove for his mother when she called his name, sobbing as he buried his head into her neck. Sunny mentioned feeling pity for him and Riptide explained that his mother was furious when Morrowseer took him, along with the false dragonets, to the NightWing Island. Sunny and Tsunami left Avalanche and Flame on the beach, still embraced in a hug. As for the end of the book, he continues to reside with the Talons. Moon Rising Flame was part of the Gold Winglet at the Jade Mountain Academy. He was suspected to be the murderer of Bigtail and Carnelian, but Moonwatcher concluded that he was innocent, as he thought, "I wish I'd done it, everyone would take me seriously...but I wouldn't hide it, I'd roar it to the world..." From Moon's telepathy, it was clear that Flame's thoughts were rushed and thrown together, and he now had bitterness towards his mother, who forced him to go to the academy. His thoughts were mostly scary, dangerous ones. He seemed to avoid other dragons, as shown at the assembly when he was alone in the corner. When Moon was trying to find out who had set the bomb, Moon wanted to check if Flame was responsible. When she entered his mind, she could only read him for a few seconds because he (as Darkstalker thinks) sensed a presence when he threw her out of his thoughts. It was long enough that Moon concluded that he didn't set the bomb. ''Talons of Power Flame was walking through the school and then stopped by Darkstalker, who decided he wanted to heal Flame's face. Flame, although reluctant and scared at first, was afterward excited about his new face. (In this chapter, it is said that Darkstalker uses a flower to heal his face, but chapters later, when Turtle recalls what good things Darkstalker has done, it is said that he used a feather on Flame.) However, since Flame had originally tried to get Stonemover to do the same thing and Stonemover had refused to do it, Flame was furious at Stonemover and tried to murder him for lying about not being able to heal him. He is caught just in time, thanks to a vision Moonwatcher and Darkstalker both had, and it is revealed that he is the one who stole the third dreamvisitor from Starflight in The Dark Secret ''(he had help). Flame says that he had help stealing it by one of the other false dragonets of destiny, Ochre, the MudWing replacement. Afterward, Darkstalker enchanted his library card to contain him in a semi-prison in Stonemover's cave. Turtle notes that imprisoning the two together seems more cruel to Stonemover than to Flame. ''Darkness of Dragons Flame is briefly shown while Qibli searched for Ostrich, still writhing in his library-card prison. Qibli noted that it was worse punishment for Stonemover than for Flame, as the old NightWing was trying to face away from his would-be murderer. Qibli wondered multiple times throughout the book if Flame was enchanted to want to kill Stonemover, thinking that Darkstalker may have been using him to get rid of competition or make himself look trustworthy. It was later mentioned that Flame reluctantly accepted the earring, freeing himself from the prison but regaining his scar. He left Jade Mountain to work with healers in the Sky Kingdom. Family Tree Quotes "I want you to die, too." - About Ochre "I hate this place. Hate, hate, hate it." ''- About the NightWing island ''"Now I want you ''both to die."'' "Listen to the scrollworm, ... Isn't he clever?"-To Starflight "Boohoo, you poor SeaWing." "Shut up or ''I'll bite you."'' "Slithering toadstool worm ... Festering rotted lungfish" - About Stonemover not fixing the scar on his face. Trivia * A flame is the gaseous part of a fire. The flame of fire itself is not what burns you but the heat it produces does. * For reasons unknown, he was able to detect Moon reading his mind, which was described as a "presence in his mind". * Flame hatched on the same day as the false MudWing from the Dragonet Prophecy, Ochre (a couple of days away from the brightest night). * Darkstalker attempts to pin him as the one in the Jade Mountain Prophecy (i.e. darkness of dragons, stalker of dreams). * Flame appears to like the idea of killing dragons, as he wished he had bombed the history classroom in Moon Rising, and attempted to murder Stonemover. ** This may be due to his wanting of attention, as he was neglected by his mother due to her role in the Talons of Peace during the War of the SandWing Succession. Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold FlameTemplate.png|Reference by SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by She s the one who s supposed to care about me by happyfalconqueen-daforhu.jpg|Flame by SkyWing - Flame.png|Flame by FlameQC.png|Flame by |link=https://deviantart.com/gdtrekkie/art/SkyWings-1-727425083 1475456118110 by sunnydragonrulz-dajt2fp.png|''The False Ones Crumble'' by and Sunny|link=https://deviantart.com/sedonasummer/art/The-False-Ones-Crumble-Collab-637931122 Flameremake.png|Flame remake by He lied to me by happyfalconqueen-db3knin.jpg|''He Lied to Me'' by Toenailish|link=https://deviantart.com/toenailish/art/He-lied-to-me-671130383 Wings of fire flame by happyfalconqueen-db3mtt5.png|Reference by Toenailish (Link broken)|link=http://happyfalconqueen.deviantart.com/art/Wings-of-Fire-Flame-671231849 Flame by happyfalconqueen-dbesele.png|Flame by Toenailish|link=https://deviantart.com/toenailish/art/Flame-689967842 Scarred monster by happyfalconqueen-dbac7lp.jpg|Scarred Monster by Toenailish|link=https://deviantart.com/toenailish/art/Scarred-Monster-682493821 22 Flame.png|Flame by Ad77625710e32a10e2cb314b8c765750.jpg|Flame by Lgbt week starflame small.png|Flame and Starflight by |link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Starflame-LGBT-WoF-Week-732451094 Flame wings of fire by chu ki-dbzawoq.png|Flame by chu-ki|link=https://deviantart.com/chu-ki/art/Flame-Wings-Of-Fire-724423418 Screen Shot 2018-07-27 at 12.43.14 AM.png|Flame by |link=https://deviantart.com/rhynobullraq/art/Alternate-Dragonets-412659387 References de:Flame fr:Fuego pl:Płomień ru:Жар Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Antagonists Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Characters Category:False Dragonets Category:Gold Winglet Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters